


не на той стороне рая

by Shavambaku



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bastard!Aziraphale, College, M/M, Other tags to be added, POVERTY I WARNED YOU, Teen Romance, a slice of a bit sad but also somewhat happy life, but also soft!Crowley, even more of a bastard!Crowley, everyone is poor and living in the north of london, not so secret relationship, oneshots, they're broke
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: Драбблы по радио!мужьям. АУ, где Азирафаэль и Кроули живут на севере Лондона, ходят в колледж, сражаются со сплетнями и мерзкими родственниками, воруют в магазинах, ускользают из уличных разборок и читают друг другу лучшие книги в мире.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. несчастье первое. шампанское

Постепенно все в колледже поверили, что они вместе: довольно предсказуемо, как выразился Азирафаэль. Тогда они распили бутылку шампанского, которую Кроули умыкнул с прошлой работы, прямо на детской площадке в трёх кварталах от колледжа. С востока ветер приносил запах воды и птичьего помёта, и если бы Кроули встал на скамейку и прыгнул, его взгляд мог бы поймать синий кусочек водохранилища, блестящего на вечернем солнце меж многоэтажками соседнего боро.

\- Глупо и предсказуемо с их стороны, - вот что сказал Азирафаэль.

\- Но логично, разве не так? - Кроули с готовностью выложил любимую карту адвоката дьявола. - Мы приходим и уходим вместе. Ты даёшь мне списывать французский.

На это Азирафаэль лишь поморщился. Или же шампанское было кислым на его вкус.

\- Это ерунда, дорогой. Во-первых, мы практически соседи, а во-вторых, я беру у тебя тригонометрию. К слову, не всегда правильно выполненную.

Ветер задул сильнее, ероша Азирафаэлю волосы. От холода бутылка заледенела белыми пятнами, но он продолжал сжимать её в руках, упрятанных наполовину в дурацких оборванных митенках - подарке Кроули двухлетней давности, из которого пальцы Азирафаэля давно выросли и теперь краснели костяшками над рваным краем дешёвого тёмно-зелёного трикотажа.

\- Тебе бы перчатки подарить, - протянул Кроули. - Но это на Рождество. Ты не против?

Азирафаэль выглянул из-за края капюшона и послал ему замечательную улыбку.

\- Только не слишком дорогие.

\- Как прикажете, сэр, - Кроули тронул край воображаемой шляпы, кивнув с солидным видом, - ещё будут указания, сэр?

Всё-таки имитировал оксбриджский акцент он недурно, уж получше миссис Пестиленс, чьё произношение напоминало ту ужасную преподавательницу из фильма о Гарри Поттере. Азирафаэль вот каждый раз хихикал. Хотя, вызвать у него смех никогда не составляло особого труда.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Азирафаэль вонзил фигуральный, но не менее острый кинжал ему в спину:  
\- Я досмотрел вчера "Шоу Фрая и Лори".

Кроули застонал.

\- Предатель!

\- Ты сам говорил, что я могу досмотреть, - Азирафаэль поставил наконец бутылку на мёрзлую землю и завозился в карманах парки, слишком громоздкой на нём. - Ты же так и написал!

Кроули не стал смотреть на крошечный экран: это было ни к чему. На дряхлый телефон-кирпичик, доставшийся Азирафаэлю от одной из его тётушек, вообще нельзя было смотреть без слёз, но эту едкую реплику Кроули приберёг для более подходящего случая.

\- "Ох, ну конечно, давай посмотри", давай посмотри всё без меня. Это был сарказм.

Разрумянившись то ли от холода, то ли от возмущения, Азирафаэль нахмурился: укор в его глазах, бледных на фоне сиреневого купола неба, Кроули выдержал стойко. Азирафаэль мог сколько угодно раздраженно поджимать губы и выдавливать чувство стыда по капле, восклицать слишком высоким голосом, смешным из уст долговязого, чересчур серьёзного молодого человека, и поднимать одеревеневший на ветру палец в уродливой митенке.

Кроули бы и глазом не моргнул.

\- И ты его не понял. Два - ноль в мою пользу.

\- Два?

По лицу Азирафаэля было видно, что он знает, к чему всё идёт, не просто по коварной улыбке, а, наверное, ещё каким-то шестым чувством, позволяющим ему догадываться обо всех грязных делах Кроули. В том числе о том, что шампанское было украдено.

\- Я досмотрел шоу ещё позавчера. Не смог дождаться тебя, а потом ты написал, что не придёшь, вот и...

Это был неожиданный удар. Лицо Азирафаэля вытянулось, он вобрал побольше стылого воздуха в грудь. И не смог разразиться ни гневной, ни яростной тирадой: вообще никакой тирадой, поскольку закашлялся так сильно, что почти согнулся пополам на скамейке.

\- Всё, пора, - подвёл итог Кроули. Шампанского осталось немного, как раз хватит, чтобы допить по дороге к кофейне. - Пойдём погреемся.

Они и так задержались с этим дурацким шампанским, что Кроули чуть не примёрз к скамейке. Азирафаэль поднялся, содрогаясь от кашля, и для поддержки схватился за Кроули; тот отметил приятное тепло и ловко подхватил Азирафаэля под руку, уводя под скользковатой дорожке вниз, к шуму автострады и загорающимся вывескам придорожных кафе. 

Кажется, железо было горячо, только когда было холодно. Кроули как раз обожал противоречия.

Отдышавшись, Азирафаэль выдержал паузу и только потом рассмеялся своим мягким смехом, в котором звенело колокольчиками очарование - или это Кроули, очарованному и обведённому вокруг замерзшего пальца в митенке, чудилось раз за разом. Все и без того считали, что они пара. Одним больше, одним меньше.

\- Ты сволочь, - нежно сказал Азирафаэль.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Кроули.

В кармане у него обжигала холодным металлом мелочь, которой оставалось ровно на один какао. Вздохнув счастливо, Кроули вдруг вспомнил о бутылке, которую они забыли у скамейки, но Азирафаэль принялся говорить о Лори в последнем эпизоде, с осторожностью скользя по льду и держась за руку крепко, и Кроули предсказуемо рассудил: ну и чёрт с ней.


	2. несчастье второе. баллончик

В вопросах, касающихся своей безопасности, Кроули склонялся к лёгкому позерству, считал Азирафаэль. В нём жила тяга к длинным монологам в неуместный момент, красивым щелчкам пальцев и усмешкам, брошенным как перчатка в лицо врагу, даже если враги превышали количеством, как бывало, к сожалению, в большинстве случаев. Хотя некая доля естественной театральности присутствовала сама в его голосе, который два года назад сломался чрезвычайно удачным образом, превратившись, по мнению того же Азирафаэля, в не что иное, как особое оружие против аудиалов; в изгибе его фигуры, ещё по-детски пухловатой и чересчур высокой для подростка даже из выпускного класса, во взъерошенных волосах и тяжелых веках, из-за которых взгляд Кроули казался полным поэтичной тоски и меланхолии. Обо всём этом Кроули знал и пользовался своими призами в генетической лотерее, когда того требовал случай. Впрочем, случай не всегда требовал терроризировать Азирафаэля шелестящим шёпотом на уроках.  
Кроули также знал кое-что важное: он знал, когда остановиться. Это Азирафаэль ценил. Не больше, чем голос, но примерно на одной отметке. Когда дело действительно пахло жареным, Кроули переставлял ногу из изящной позы в удобную, весь ощетинивался, словно поглаженный против шерсти кот, и разбавлял речь грязной руганью. До тех же пор, пока отсутствовала необходимость, Кроули иногда наслаждался переговорами с мелкими сошками из Тоттенхэма по получасу.  
Азирафаэль, стоящий тут же позади него, мог бы примоститься у стены и вытащить книгу, если у него не было никаких планов на день. К несчастью, почти всегда у него были планы, стены пахли свежими граффити, и вдобавок он боялся за книги.  
Кроули, очевидно, ни за что не боялся, чем снискал себе уважение среди одноклассников, ответную недоуменную ругань от мелких сошек из Тоттенхэма и толику наивной гордости от Азирафаэля. Гордиться подобной глупостью было верхом идиотизма, Азирафаэль знал и всё же не мог остановиться, оправдывая себя тем, что будь Кроули последним трусишкой, Кроули не стал бы Кроули — он просто был бы кем-то другим. Глупость здесь шла рука об руку с характером; что же делать, философски вопрошал себя Азирафаэль и любовался полураскрытой ладонью, похожей на белую раковину, внутри которой спрятался жемчуг. Что же делать.  
— Возьми записку, — прошипел Кроули и раскрыл ладонь.  
Так это был не жемчуг. Не торопясь, Азирафаэль улучил момент, когда миссис Пестиленс опустила голову, и вынул скомканную бумажку, тронув центр холодной ладони.  
— Наконец-то. Неужели, — не упустил случая Кроули. — Можно запускать фейерверки, гип-гип ура Азирафаэлю.  
— Нет нужды, дорогой. Мне хватит и парада, — Азирафаэль зевнул и притворился, что роется в карманах.  
Миссис Пестиленс вовремя включила магнитофон, изрыгнувший чавкающие звуки, — смесь немецкого и английского, в которой смешок Кроули легко утонул.  
Сразу после занятия Кроули выскочил из класса, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Азирафаэль справедливо решил, что ответ может дать записка, и развернул бумажку, как только оказался в широкой тени лестницы.  
Размашистым почерком Кроули написал, что Азирафаэлю нужны предметы из определенного шкафчика в старом кабинете биологии, а ещё возвращаться домой по другому маршруту, через лютеранскую церковь. Внизу стояла страшно драматичная подпись: всего пара букв, A.J.  
Это напоминало фильмы о Джеймсе Бонде. Азирафаэль фыркнул, свернул записку и положил обратно в карман. Выбросить красиво закругленную J рука не поднялась.  
Значит, сегодня они играли в шпионов — так тому и быть. Не зря же Азирафаэль всё-таки потратил время на фильмы с Шоном Коннери. Перед Пирсом Броснаном Кроули великодушно разрешил ему сделать передышку.

***

Как ни странно, за восемь лет жизни в многоэтажном доме, кишащем национальностями словно порядком обшарпанная Вавилонская башня, Азирафаэль ни разу не ощутил на себе ни зависть филиппинцев с верхнего этажа, ни гнев индусов с нижнего, ни простую ярость местных «ребят».  
Стихийно образовавшиеся группки обычно называли себя «ребятами с [название района]» или «мальчиками с [название округа]», как угодно, подражая всесильным тоттенхэмцам, которым Кроули иногда кивал через улицу, а иногда показывал неприличные жесты. Кто бы ни придумал моду на мальчиков, слово неизбежно испортилось, и из-за этого Азирафаэлю было неудобно называть так Кроули вслух. И хотя, спеша из соседнего округа домой от очередной ученицы, Азирафаэль вечным чудом избегал встреч с «мальчиками», вездесущая ядовитая коннотация слегка портила ему настроение.  
Как бы то ни было, с индусами Азирафаэль подружился, с филиппинцами в едином порыве альтруизма пару раз вычищал снег перед домом, ещё несколько квартир не разговаривали на английском, а «ребятам» он был не нужен. Им был нужен Кроули, как неохотно признался тот месяца три назад. Азирафаэль залез в копилку и подарил ему перцовый баллончик.  
Отсмеявшись, Кроули предложил использовать баллончик как метафору настоящей опасности, и Азирафаэль согласился.  
Как оказалось, и это было тоже не зря.  
В шкафчике, между коллекцией образцов древесных пород и сломанным черепом, стоял баллончик. Было совершенно очевидно, что Кроули не использовал его ни разу: закрытая крышка поддалась с трудом. Азирафаэль на секунду засомневался, стоит ли оно всей суматохи.  
Всё-таки он до настоящего времени сохранял независимость. Пока что. А ещё где-то в сумке лежал старомодный перочинный нож, найденный на прошлой неделе среди завалов в кладовке. Нож внушал доверие многочисленными царапинами и тяжестью, навевая мысли то ли об «острых козырьках», то ли об охоте на оленей. Азирафаэль всё забывал показать его Кроули.  
Баллончик следовало нести в кармане парки, как и нож — Азирафаэль полез за ним и вспомнил о книге, лишь увидев её на дне сумки.

***

Стечение обстоятельств было печальным, сокрушительно печальным; времени на поиски виновников не оставалось, но Азирафаэль чувствовал, что низкий голос Кроули, замешанный косвенно в переплетении глупых совпадений, сыграл против своего обладателя.  
Но будь у Кроули обычный голос, которым поют разве что в караоке пьяными, Кроули не был бы самим собой.  
Оправдав его, Азирафаэль с удовлетворением оглянулся и быстро пересёк улицу, бурую от снега, грязи и песка: до библиотеки оставалось совсем недалеко, до его дома тоже. Лютеранскую церковь пришлось обойти, и всё в угоду мистера Р.П. Тайлера, строгого библиотекаря, пригрозившего ему лишением читательского билета, если он снова не сдаст книги вовремя.  
Кроули будет недоволен, но ему и необязательно знать, легкомысленно подумал Азирафаэль. С драматичностью дорогой мальчик и впрямь иногда перегибал палку. Возможно, стоит попытаться отговорить Кроули от просмотра «Золотого глаза» в следующий четверг и вместо этого прогуляться до Риджентс-парк и обратно. Или сходить в лютеранскую церковь, они ведь в ней так никогда и не были.  
Библиотека пряталась под низкой аркой меж старыми полуособняками, обвитыми изломанной проволокой плюща, почерневшим от осеннего холода: здания, кажется, когда-то занимали муниципальные службы. Азирафаэль никогда не вглядывался ни в тёмные окна, ни в закутки, в которых еле умещались мусорные баки. Сейчас ему тем более было без надобности заглядывать туда, да он и не заглядывал, даже головы не повернул: Азирафаэль уже был почти на пороге чёртовой библиотеки, довольный, что его маленькое путешествие вот-вот должно было завершиться успехом, хоть и сопровождалось легким обманом.  
Он не увидел — он услышал:  
— Я могу поклясться Богом, Сатаной, да кем угодно. Лигур, я вам как пятая нога собаке. Ты думаешь, если ребята из Тоттэнхема не пришли по мою душу, вам перепадёт? Ошибаешься, дружок.  
Несмотря на то, что внезапный голос Кроули попросту испугал его, позже Азирафаэль укорял себя в несдержанности.  
— Кроули! — воскликнул он.  
Кроули, изящно привалившийся к стене, перевёл на него взгляд и дёрнулся слишком явно. Трое его собеседников развернулись к Азирафаэлю, как только услышали его возглас.  
— Ба, это же твой парень, — протянул один из них. Очевидно, Лигур, решил Азирафаэль.  
— Я его не знаю, — пробормотал Кроули. — Это просто прохожий идиот. Иди куда шёл, мальчик.  
— Ты меня за дурака держишь? — зашипел Лигур. — Думаешь, я слепой? Ты нас совсем не уважаешь. Давно пора было взяться за тебя и этого твоего гомика, я говорил Князю.  
— Попрошу, — вмешался Азирафаэль, подняв палец. — Это грубо.  
По-видимому совладав с собой, Кроули кашлянул, но приваливаться к стене не стал.  
— Согласен, Лигур, — имел наглость проворковать он. — Грубость плохо влияет на детский ум.  
— Кто тут ребёнок? — вскинулся низкорослый парень справа от Лигура, и Азирафаэль понял, что этому нет и шестнадцати.  
— Я ребёнок, — со скромной усмешкой сказал Кроули.  
Лигур ощерился на них.  
— Ебучий цирк каждый раз, когда мы приходим к тебе. Кончай ломаться, всё равно прогнёшься под нами. И ты тоже, гомик.  
Азирафаэль, занятый тем, что подбирался ближе к Кроули, приподнял подбородок в лёгком изумлении.  
— Я? У вас? Но зачем? И каким образом?  
— Я говорил им то же самое, — суфлерским шепотом вставил Кроули.  
— Князь сказала брать обоих, — пожал плечами Лигур и явно решил искусить чем-нибудь существенным. — Значит, пойдёте оба. Соглашайся, гомик, сможете с нами подрабатывать, денег будет больше, чем в супермаркетах расставлять продукты по ночам.  
Ох, да ну, подумал Азирафаэль.  
— Ох, да ну, — фыркнул Кроули и как-то неловко взмахнул длинной рукой, чуть не задев Азирафаэля, пока тот нашаривал в кармане баллончик. — Большего бреда я в жизни не слышал.  
Лигур выругался, на этот раз дольше и пространнее. Его спутники добавили от себя пару выражений и переглянулись.  
— Что ж, — Азирафаэль не глядя пихнул баллончик Кроули и намеренно медленно достал нож. — Если у вас нет других предложений, господа, начнём.

***

Позже вечером, постояв дома под горячим душем и хорошенько всё обмозговав, Азирафаэль понял, что в Кроули, его милом, дорогом мальчике, уживались вместе стратегическое мышление и глупые сантименты. Первое не было новостью с тех пор, как Кроули почти всухую обыграл его в их первой и последней партии в шахматы, но впервые его привязанность, или глубокое чувство, или увлечение — говоря пространнее и точнее одновременно, эта странная вещь, которую они делили вместе, — выражалась настолько по-дурацки.  
Когда же Азирафаэль отдышался, с трудом сглатывая ком в горле, и спросил, почему Лигуру вздумалось вербовать Кроули именно рядом с его, Азирафаэля, любимой библиотекой, Кроули дернул плечом.  
— В половине случаев это везение, в другой половине — рок, — протянул он после паузы. Азирафаэль не скрываясь закатил глаза.  
— Это цитата из Джеймса Бонда?  
— Да, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся и сполз по стене вниз. Его пальто уже повалялось на сыром асфальте в закутке, так что Кроули без всякой брезгливости сидел на корточках, привалившись к пестрому от граффити боку дома. Сложенный пополам и вытянувший перед собой руки, он больше не был похож на Гамлета. Скорее, на Кермита, сбежавшего с похорон и испачкавшего траурно чёрные джинсы в драке за наследство.  
Бежали они долго. Разбить Лигуру нос и, кажется, челюсть оказалось легче, чем думал Азирафаэль: нож он выронил в пылу драки, но не забыл, когда они удирали. Два остальных противника достались Кроули: «ребёнок» лет шестнадцати, которого пришлось приложить дважды, и тощий парень, третий из банды, на котором Кроули опробовал баллончик.  
— Не знал, что ты такой… — Кроули вытер грязную ладонь о бок баллончика и неуклюже помахал им, подбирая слово. — Чёрт. Ты понял.  
— Я понял, — не мог не улыбнуться Азирафаэль. — Спасибо.  
— Если бы я знал, — продолжил Кроули, — я бы… Хотя нет, ничего.  
Если бы Кроули знал, понял Азирафаэль, он бы так и дальше позволял ему отсиживаться за его спиной. Эти мужские (мальчишечьи) разговоры, в которых Кроули скалился, бросал тонкие ремарки, торговался не хуже продавцов с рынка на Брик Лейн, манипулируя голосом как дудочкой заклинателя змей, никогда не заканчивались ничем больше взаимных оскорблений и угрозами увидеться в следующий раз. Казалось, Кроули нравилось это делать.  
Никто же не знал, что лично Азирафаэль предпочёл бы разобраться с проблемой как можно быстрее и провести остаток времени за чашкой чая.  
— Что ж. Думаю, иногда можно и применить силу, — сказал он.  
— А что стало с пацифизмом? — светски осведомился Кроули.  
— Когда оружие в праведных руках, — Азирафаэль с щелчком вернул лезвие в нож. Слава богу, его не пришлось применять по назначению. — Или когда вас двое против троих. Но не слишком часто.  
— Разумеется, нет, — кивнул Кроули. — Но не думай, что я забыл: ты должен был идти через лютеранскую церковь.  
Причину развития своей собственной драматичности и изворотливости Азирафаэль видел в дурном влиянии Кроули.  
— И пропустить всё шоу? — воскликнул Азирафаэль, захлестнувшись негодованием, не замечая, как трагично морщит брови. — Пока ты там стоишь с пустыми руками, даже не взяв с собой баллончик? Кроули, мой мальчик, мы договаривались насчёт опасности. Нельзя вести себя так легкомысленно. Признаться, я забыл тебе сказать, что нашёл нож на днях, но этот факт меркнет по сравнению с тем, что ты пренебрёг моим подарком. Подумать только.  
— Подумать только, — эхом повторил Кроули. — И впрямь.  
С уставшим вздохом он подался вперёд, чтобы попытаться стряхнуть с колен Азирафаэля мазки грязи.  
— Полагаю, это остаётся у меня.  
Кроули поднялся, лишившись всякой грациозности, и запихнул злосчастный баллончик в карман пальто. На носу у него тоже откуда-то была грязь, которую Азирафаэль за неимением бумажных платочков стёр пальцем. В остальном, не считая перепачканных рук и одежды, Кроули выглядел как всегда великолепно и ни капли не меланхолично.  
Наполовину везение, напомнил Азирафаэль себе, которым нельзя злоупотреблять.  
— Кофе? — спросил он для вида. Он и так знал, что сейчас было нужно Кроули.  
— С удовольствием, — пророкотал Кроули.


	3. несчастье третье. чистая кухня

— Но знаешь, дорогой, — в свой собственный монолог ввернул Азирафаэль и улыбнулся, качнув головой, — если говорить о динамике отношений во всех романах, то мне больше всего нравится «Эмма».

Пауза, повисшая после столь нехитрого заявления, затянулась дольше, чем Кроули ожидал. В улыбке Азирафаэля словно скрывалась шутка, понятная только им двоим, особая шпилька, которую Кроули должен был понять и посмеяться, но вместо этого он продолжал пялиться с глупым выражением лица.

— Хм, — в конце концов, ответил он.

— Ох, не стоило и надеяться, что ты знаешь, о чём это, — тёплая ладонь исчезла с локтя, и пока Кроули растерянно моргал, Азирафаэль уже подливал себе ликёр в кофе. — Я так и думал, что твоя якобы любовь к Остин — чистой воды притворство.

— Неправда, — сумел собраться Кроули. — «Гордость и предубеждение» неплохая книжка.

— Неплохая!.. — Азирафаэль подавился словами с куда большим пафосом, чем Кроули пытался выдать в эссе. Некоторые вершины актёрского мастерства оставались непокоренными. — О, мой дорогой.

На крошечной кухоньке было чисто: Кроули ещё утром отдраил столешницу и плиту от порыжевших капель масла, морщась от запаха хлорки, но оно того стоило. Точно стоило. Он давно не приглашал Азирафаэля к себе на кофе: сначала болела мать, затем в прихожей затеялся маленький ремонт, растянувшийся на месяц, потом осенью Азирафаэль нашёл-таки вторую подработку кроме плавающих часов репетиторства, и понятие свободного времени испарилось, как слабый одеколон. До кофе они добрались к началу декабря, бесснежного и стылого, и то, потому что одним особенно унылым утром решили вместе прогулять физику.

Острый запах бытовой химии ещё слегка витал по кухне, смешиваясь с горьким ароматом кофе: руки у Кроули зудели и пахли хлором, и чтобы не чесаться, он замер на месте и держал ладони раскрытыми на коленях, не трогая ничего лишнего. Азирафаэль сидел напротив, уместившись на узком стуле, стукался коленями о столешницу и увлеченно вещал о романах Джейн Остин.

Кроули слышал всё это уже сто раз: ему всего лишь хотелось прогулять физику, как он говорил себе сам, наблюдая за Азирафаэлем. Волновая теория света могла катиться к чёрту, если была возможность в седьмой раз услышать сравнительный анализ той разумной сестры из «Разума и чувств» и Лиззи Беннет или колкие замечания в адрес мистера Дарси из старого сериала 90-х. Азирафаэль ориентировался в литературных аналогиях, образах и метафорах как рыба в воде; Кроули же, как выяснилось секунду назад, сильно отставал.

— Так что там с «Эммой»?

С задумчивым видом Азирафаэль погрел ладони о кружку, потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы повозиться под столом, ещё раз ушиб колено, пригубил кофе и в итоге ответил:

— Думаю, ты уже не узнаешь. Слишком долго объяснять.

Кроули не поверил ни единому слову.

— _Тебе_ долго объяснять?

— Мне долго объяснять.

— Вот как, — помолчав, бросил Кроули. — Ну ладно.

В глазах Азирафаэля мелькнул стыд и что-то ещё, слишком быстро, чтобы Кроули расшифровал, но догадаться было несложно, особенно когда Азирафаэль уткнулся в кружку, тихонько потягивая кофе. Кроули тоже тронул свою чашку и поскорее убрал руку, не желая обжечься. Ладонь зачесалась сильнее, и Кроули испустил вздох, полный раздражения, громкий в тишине.

— Долго объяснять, потому что я — это Эмма, — внезапно сказал Азирафаэль, от поспешности глотая согласные, и стукнул кружкой, плеснувшую коричневым через край. Кроули вздохнул ещё раз.

— И? — выдал он.

— Ох, Кроули, — пожаловался Азирафаэль.

— Нет, ты уж продолжай, будь любезен, — язвительно буркнул Кроули, достал грязное полотенце из бака и промокнул пятно под кружкой.

Он не услышал, но почувствовал бесшумный звук, с которым Азирафаэль выдохнул; тихая струйка прохладного воздуха, коснувшаяся пальцев, красных от хлора, и Кроули повезло, что он следил, как бы не разлить ненароком кофе, потому что Азирафаэль смотрел на его руки.

— Я могу тебе показать, — обманчиво лёгким тоном предложил Азирафаэль.

Занятый полотенцем, Кроули не успел повернуть головы в его сторону, как Азирафаэль сам за миг обошёл стол, узковатый для них, опустился перед Кроули на колени и, не дав ему раскрыть рот, продолжил:

— Я не так выразился, дорогой, прошу прощения: это сложно объяснить, а не долго. Если я Эмма, то ты тоже есть в романе. Ты мистер Найтли.

Не поняв ни слова, Кроули кивнул и наклонился чуть ближе. Само получилось, ей-богу.

— Или же, впрочем, — медленно проговорил Азирафаэль, не сводя взгляда с него, — ты Эмма.

Кроули хотел спросить, почему, но на лице Азирафаэля была написана нежность и весёлый, еле скрываемый смех, и Кроули мог только смотреть на поджимающиеся в улыбке губы, готовые рассыпать смешок в хрупкую паузу между ними. По неведомой причине он чувствовал себя так, будто перенесся обратно в прошлое, в тот момент, когда они впервые поцеловались дома у Азирафаэля, слушая невнятные интервью на радио, поставленном на фон. У Кроули вспотели руки. Азирафаэль молча смотрел на него и улыбался. Где-то за стенкой разговаривали соседи-шотландцы.

С тем различием, что сейчас Кроули знал, что делать.

Азирафаэль положил руки ему на запястья именно в момент, когда Кроули решил, что пора бы и поцеловаться. Положение рук не играло никакой роли: стоя на коленях, Азирафаэль оказался ниже, и это маленькое обстоятельство не имело ни малейшего значения, кроме того, что Кроули пришлось наклониться. У него и без этого голова немного шла кругом, совсем немного: закрыв глаза, он прикоснулся к обветренным губам Азирафаэля и когда задел носом щёку, глубоко вдохнул. Всё его нутро дрожало от предвкушения, замирая вместе с сердцем, пока Азирафаэль наклонял голову удобнее, придвигаясь на коленях по грязному полу (Кроули не услышал шороха), и когда сил совсем не осталось ни на выдох, ни на новый вдох, Кроули приоткрыл рот и тронул губы кончиком языка: осторожно и неуклюже, всего на чуть-чуть, но чувствуя себя выставленным напоказ, и это было... Почему-то это было хорошо.

Пока они целовались, кофе остыл и ладони перестали зудеть, но последнее, возможно, было заслугой Азирафаэля, держащего его за руки.


	4. несчастье четвёртое. рождество. часть 1

Год заканчивался быстро, и Азирафаэль по традиции никуда не успевал: ни на работу в супермаркет, где творился предпраздничный бедлам, ни к ученикам, его бедным семиклассникам, которым французский всё ещё давался с ужасным трудом, ни в школу, ни к Кроули, никуда. К семи утра он больше не мог подняться – большим успехом Азирафаэль считал те редкие случаи, когда он опаздывал не более чем на десять минут. К обеду его мозг просыпался, слегка оживленный предвкушением ланча, который ему приносил Кроули. Это было постыдное зрелище: со звонком Азирафаэль опускался на стол и с сожалением отмечал у себя недостаток массы тела на предплечьях, служивших ему костлявой подушкой. Он даже не дремал, но сил сходить купить помятый сэндвич в столовой у него не было.  
Вернувшись, Кроули клал сэндвич на салфетку перед ним, а ладонь – на поясницу, наклонялся к уху и шепотом вёл с ним односторонние беседы.  
\- У Кармин откололся каблук из-за меня.  
Или же:  
\- Видел в коридоре Лигура. Обозвал его мудилой.   
Или:  
\- Сегодня твои мешки под глазами особенно симпатичные.   
Он мог бы провести время намного приятнее в любой другой компании, но предпочитал нашептывать ему отборнейший бред, то ли имитируя сводки новостей, то ли играя в вербальный сквош. Азирафаэлю не было доподлинно известно, что из двух являлось правдой, да и, честно говоря… О, к чёрту.  
\- Спасибо, - всегда говорил он, когда поднимал голову, и морщился, слыша хруст шеи. – Извиняюсь.  
Кроули тут же вручал ему стаканчик переслащенного кофе и мог отправиться по своим делам или остаться, мог убрать руку с поясницы, чтобы поиграть в игру на телефоне, или не убирать её до самого начала урока, а то и дольше. Все вариации их общего ритуала были замечательны. Даже сейчас, в декабре, когда Азирафаэль отчаянно желал утопиться в ближайшем канале, он всё равно вежливо, хоть и сонно спрашивал:  
\- Не хочешь сэндвич?  
Отщипнув кусочек, Кроули опомнился и бросил на него виноватый взгляд, чего Азирафаэль из-за усталости не заметил.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты вряд ли пойдёшь на вечеринку, - чуть ли не извиняющимся тоном сказал Кроули. – Занят и всё такое.  
В первую секунду Азирафаэлю захотелось притвориться, что он не понимает, о какой вечеринке идёт речь, но он помнил. Где-то между новыми правилами сдачи кассы в его магазинчике, списком неправильных французских глаголов и половиной учебного курса по химии пряталось объявление о новогодней вечеринке двадцать второго декабря в шесть часов вечера. Странность памяти была его известной чертой: ещё в детстве он обнаружил, что может назвать имена и фамилии ухажёров всех своих тёть в хронологическом порядке. Тётя Габриэль, как всегда, лидировала.  
\- Это, кажется, тематическая вечеринка, - осторожно предположил он.  
\- Да, но… - Кроули сделал небрежный жест рукой. – Тема «народы мира». Никто не станет искать костюм.  
То, что Кроули хотел пойти, было фактом очевидным и твёрдым, Азирафаэль видел его насквозь, а ещё помнил, как вчера, мысленно взбунтовавшись против себя самого, отменил занятие на двадцать второе число. И поскольку всякий спонтанный выходной считался праздником, по вчерашнему плану Рождество должно было прийти чуть раньше.  
\- Думаю, я приду, - пробормотал он.   
Чего не сделаешь ради любви, сентиментально подумалось Азирафаэлю.   
Кроули улыбнулся широкой, детской ухмылкой. Ребёнок, подумал тут же Азирафаэль, не в силах отвести взгляд, мы оба дети, но он больше всего.  
\- Отлично, - промурлыкал Кроули. – Я буду в килте.

***

  
Под козырьком у входа в колледж было тихо и уютно: изнутри слышался весёлый гомон, к которому Азирафаэль прислушивался краем уха, приканчивая сигарету. С тёмного неба – о, эти ужасные зимы в северном полушарии, моргнешь и уже ночь, - торжественным хороводом спускались снежинки: на его коричневый пуховик, на порожек, на обшарпанный козырёк, на весь Лондон, оживленно бурлящий в преддверии Рождества. Днём был бедлам: пришлось несколько раз вставать на кассу из-за нехватки свободных рук, и Азирафаэль ужасно медленно пробивал товар под недовольное ворчание покупателей, извинялся и без конца путался в кнопках чудовищно старого аппарата. Насколько он помнил, Рождество всегда было слиянием хорошего и плохого, как и любой другой праздник. Ссоры и подарки. Купоны на десять фунтов в спа-салон и пьяные откровения тёти Уриэль. «Когда ты родился, мы ненавидели тебя, милый» и тёплые руки, красноречивое молчание Кроули под ухом, и собственный язык Азирафаэля, намертво застывший во рту.  
Как можно было произнести то, чего не было? Было ли это чувство любовью, - Азирафаэль выдохнул дым и поёжился. Фонарь над ним подмигнул пару раз и смолк, оставив его наедине с любовной трагедией всей его школьной жизни.   
Хотя, трагикомедией, поправился он. У Кроули было замечательное чувство юмора, в этом ему не откажешь.  
Бычки полагалось тушить в консервной банке, прилаженной под металлическим изгибом водопровода, в заледеневшей лужице уже примерзла пара сигарет. На старшеклассников под козырьком администрация смотрела сквозь пальцы, а в сторону Азирафаэля, как любил подкалывать Кроули, никто бы и не моргнул, даже если бы он стрельнул у завуча сигарету-другую и задымил бы тут же в столовой. Это была, разумеется, неправда, - но порой, когда они вместе распивали что-нибудь дешёвое на двоих, полупьяному Азирафаэлю становилось любопытно, какова доля правды в этой шутке.   
Напоминать себе об опасности шуток было излишне: он хорошо это знал. Ещё с их первого поцелуя, произошедшего из-за шутки – или же правды? – когда Кроули ввернул в разговор какой-то свежий слух о них, а Азирафаэль засмеялся и что-то ответил про правду, а Кроули замолк и стал вдруг серьёзным, и радио так нежно бормотало на ухо, пока они целовались, нежно и невнятно, будто на передаче были шотландцы.  
Азирафаэль боялся спрашивать, были ли это шотландцы или ему показалось где-то между вздохом Кроули и неумелым прикосновением его языка; всё, что он помнил, танцевало перед закрытыми глазами в неком тумане, дымке, подобной серой мгле раннего зимнего утра, когда холод достигает костей, но Кроули какого-то чёрта улыбается, словно сумасшедший, когда заходит за ним, и несёт чушь.  
Как хорошо, подумал Азирафаэль, что Кроули не брал его на слабо. Ведь он не смог бы отказать.  
От этой мысли ему стало легче. Он решительно смял бычок и отвернулся к дверям, украшенным дешёвыми гирляндами, порядком облупившимися за годы использования. За мутно-жёлтым стеклом бегали тени, хохоча и разбрасывая словесный мусор, и Азирафаэль в который раз осознал свой снобизм и с лёгким сердцем продолжил считать их дураками.  
Конечно, он и сам был дурак, раз отменил выходной, раз оставил тётушек украшать дом старческими дряблыми руками, раз стоял и ждал Кроули. Он и сам знал. Любовь делала дураков из великих людей – чем Азирафаэль, странный подросток семнадцати лет со странным именем, снисходительный и слишком взрослый, глупый и влюбленный, был хуже?  
\- Чем я хуже, - шепотом фыркнул он. Дурная привычка Кроули разговаривать с самим собой была привязчива. – Абсолютно ничем.


End file.
